Gaara X Un - The Moment is What Matters
by Shenjitcu
Summary: OC X Gaara. Yaoi. A rather old, silly oneshot I wrote for my OC x Canon pairing, GaaUn. It's hard to sum it up since it's so short though.. So I'll use a couple words: Fluff, Perving Kankuro, and Toilet Paper


_Written: May 28th, 2012_

**_The Moment is What Matters_**

**_A Gaara X Un Oneshot_**

**_WARNING: Canon X OC, Yaoi, possibly OCCness, Alternate Occurrences from the Manga/Anime, and OCs as well as possible Spelling/Grammar Mistakes will be found in this literature. You've been warned-if you don't like these, I suggest you refrain from reading this._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its characters used in this FanFiction, as Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto._**

**Word Count: 1,369**

Un stared out into space, deeply caught in thought. _It's been a while since Gaara has had enough time to sit and enjoy it all.._ He thought a bit sadly, then mentally counted, _One. Two.. Three... Four...That's four weeks since Gaara and I have actually talked about anything other than.. _Un glanced over at the stack of paperwork he had done for Gaara before the snared of thought took him, _work..._ "I probably should get this back to him." He said, standing and lifting the papers. "Oh, Un-chan, are you bringing Ga- I mean the Kazekage his paperwork back?" Giza asked me with her naturally happy smile. She was a sweet girl, and Un could remember before he even moved to Sunagakure, he came once to help Temari with clothes shopping, and offered to teach Medical Jutsu to the academy students. Giza was stubborn and hated Gaara, now, Gaara was like family to her. "Yes." Un replied, and the young girl smiled, "Be sure to at least get a hug, then, Un-chan. You two don't spend enough time together." Un paused, for a twelve year old girl who used to be against homosexuality, she had come far, and understood a lot. He nodded, face graced with a smile, before walking out of his office and began down the maze of halls to Gaara's office, the Kazekage's office.

* * *

Gaara signed another paper to add to his massive pile, he lost count of how many he had signed that day, but he knew it was past at least 75. He looked up when he heard foot steps, and, hoping his Uke would be entering, he knew he wouldn't be. Un's foot steps were more shy and light, but these foot steps, they were- "Gaara, Baki needs-" And it was Kankuro. Gaara groaned a little bit, "Kankuro. Is this urgent?" He asked. He hadn't been too great without Un. It was something like love-withdraw. "...No... He just needs toilet paper. It's all gone, we think Dergie is prancing again.." Kankuro stated, to only receive a sigh from Gaara. "Unpleasant." He stated, "Just, find Dergie and ask him. If he doesn't know, have Gira find it, she is working on that kind of thing.." With a nod, Kankuro was about to leave, before Gaara caught him, "Also, if you see Un... Please, send him here and tell everyone the Kazekage is busy for the rest of the day." "Sure, but.. Are you planning to..?" "No."

* * *

Un's foot hit something and he tripped, files scattering, one cutting his cheek. "Ow..." He mumbled, placing his hand on the wet, warm, stinging area. Using his other hand, he gathered files, and realized he had tripped on toilet paper. Soon he had all the files and stood, though, was looking at the toilet paper and didn't notice Kankuro right in front of him. "S-Sorry Kanku-kun.." Un said, and Kankuro grinned, "Oh, Gaara was looking for you." He said with a smile, then decided to mess with the shy Uke a little, "And I think he has a special treat for you, you know. _That._" He succeeded at this, seeing as Un's face could give Gaara's hair a run for it's money. "I-I... I'm not ready for that though.." He murmured, and Kankuro shook his head, "Don't worry, Un, I was messing with you. Now, are you okay? I heard you fall." "Oh, yeah.. I j-just tripped on that... Toilet paper..." He mumbled shyly at the end, seeing how stupid it sounded. Though, Kankuro seemed to see it quite the opposite. "Toilet paper!?" He asked, and, looking down, there was all the toilet paper. A giant line of it. He ran down the hall, determined to find the source.

* * *

Gaara finally finished his pile of papers for the day, and, that left him with free time, lots, actually. It was only 6:57 PM (18:57 PM). He heard the light and shy foot steps and knew Kankuro had found Un. Un's natural gentle knock hit the door; a rare smile traced Gaara's face, "Come in." He immediately noticed Un's cheek was cut shallowly, and still bleeding slightly. Gaara made a mental note to ask him about that. The boy walked over, placing files at te end of the desk, his smile sweet, strong, and true. Gaara could remember before he had his Uke move in with him, when the fragile boy was still fearful from abuse and hid behind a broken smile. When it hurt Un to be hugged. "Kanku-kun said you wanted me?" Un stated as more of a question, smiling as a soft tint of red lighted his face naturally while he walked behind the desk to stand in front of Gaara.

Un was softly pulled from his standing position into Gaara's lap by the sand, then pulled into a hug by Gaara himself. "I've missed you." He whispered and Un replied, hugging him back, enjoying just being there, "I've missed you too.." With that, Gaara lightly pressed his lips to his Uke's in a simple kiss that expressed love and caring. Un's cheeks softly flushing, he pressed back with the same emotion. The kiss broke and Un adjusted himself in Gaara's lap while Gaara adjusted his hold on the little Uke. Words weren't necessary to show the love between the two, but, words never hurt. The cut on Un's cheek once again drew Gaara's attention, "What happened?" Gaara asked in almost a whisper, "I fell and a file cut me." He replied and the Seme nodded.

The two enjoyed the silence, enjoyed just being together. The feeling of knowing the other was there, just there to care, there to love was enjoy for them. Words were useless when caught in this feeling and any touch was irrelevant to the point of how much the feeling meant. Gaara tightened his hold on Un as the small Uke rested against his Seme's chest. _It really is the moment that matters._ Un thought with a small yawn, and, after a kiss on his head from Gaara, you fell asleep in Gaara's protective hold. Soon, the Kazekage followed Un into slumber.

* * *

Kankuro hung upside down in the weapon closet, tied up with toilet paper. "... Baki? ... Gaara? ... Temari?!" An evil laugh sounded as a toilet paper mummy walked out of the corner. "AH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME BY STUFFING DIRTY TOILET PAPER DOWN MY THROAT!" He begged, only to hear childish giggled, and see Dergie emerge from the toilet paper. "You have some radical ideas, Kanky-cat." He grinned, and Kankuro became quite ashamed.

Un belongs to Me, Shenjitcu

Giza and Dergie belong to NaraUsagi on deviantArt

Naruto and All of Its Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
